


The Shifters Secret

by orphan_account



Category: British Youtubers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character has heterochromia Iridum, Titan Marco Bott, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 845 the wall known as Wall Maria is breached, Dan Howell along with his friends Phil Lester and Georgie Watts flee Shiganshina to the safety of Wall Rose. Along the way they meet Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert who also survived the Shiganshina attack, all planning to join the military to take down the evil creatures known as Titans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan’s POV

I woken up by a distant roar and screams, a sense of fear flooded through my veins as I saw people running past my window. I heard the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. I couldn’t move, every bone in my body had frozen. A clattering sound brought me back to my senses, just before an outer-breath Georgie came crashing through my bedroom door. Fear covered her face as she ran over grabbing my arm before yanking me out of my pit. 

“Dan come on, a titan could be here any second” Georgie panted, before I knew it Georgie had dragged me out of my house and towards the inner wall of Wall Maria. 

“Georgie, stop pulling, wh… what’s going on?” I asked confused. 

“A titan appeared and now the outer wall of wall Maria is breached, titans are coming Dan” She shouted pulling a little harder on my arm. 

“Where’s Phil?” I questioned. 

“I don’t know, you were my first priority since your lazy as hell” Georgie answered. 

“But, we need to find Phil, he won’t make it without us” I replied whilst trying to free my arm from Georgie’s iron grip. 

“We can’t Dan, we’ll be eaten, I’m sure Phil will be fine” Georgie said looking away, but before I could reply a high pitched scream filled the air, one scream which could only be belonging to Phil. This time I was able to yank my arm out of Georgie’s hand. I turned to see a 5 meter titan chasing after Phil.

“Phil” I shouted before turning towards him, I heard Georgie shout my name in the distance but I was focused on saving my best friend. 

 

Phil’s POV 

I desperately searched for an alleyway which wouldn’t be too small for the titan to get through. ‘Dan, Georgie please get out of here’ I prayed. If I die here then please let them live, but deep down I knew that wouldn’t be the case. I’ve known Dan since we we’re babies and knowing Dan he’ll probably come looking for me. 

“Phil” I heard the too familiar voice of Dan shout. I looked in the direction of the shout to see Dan running full speed towards me.  
“Dan, no run get out of here, save yourself” I shouted back at him as I felt the Titan grab hold of my chest and pulled me off the ground. I saw the mortified face of Dan as I neared the Titan’s mouth. 

“Run” I croaked out since the titan was crushing my chest with it’s huge hand. 

 

Anonymous’s POV 

I stood on top of this human’s creation of rocks. In the distance, I watched as 5-meter titan pick up a small human ready to eat it. I took ahold of my spear before taking off, jumping from one rock creation to another before I was close enough to fling myself at the titan’s nape embedding the head of the spear into it. The titan let out a roar which was translated into a scream before dropping the small human and collapsing onto the ground. 

I stood up from my crouched position that I had landed in and saw the small human laying on the ground. I was about to go over to him to check if he was alright when a boy with a brown sweeping fringe ran up to him and kneeled on the floor next to him.

Phil’s POV

At first, I thought I was dead. I didn't think there was any way that I would have survived but miraculously I did. My eyes focused and I saw Dan kneeling next to me.

“Phil? Phil? Are you alright?” Dan said out of breath. I used my arms to lift myself up into a sitting position.

“I think so,” I said unsure, I was confused what had happened.

Dan continued to pant. “Wow, I’ve never done that much exercise before” He chuckled.

“What happened, Dan? How did I survive?” I asked wanting answers. 

“I don’t know, it just keeled over and died” Dan replied whilst helping me to stand. I looked over to see the titan decomposing and to the side stood a black haired girl. 

“Did she kill the titan?” I questioned. 

“Who Phil?” Dan asked confused. 

“Her” I replied pointing over towards the girl, who hadn’t moved but before Dan could reply another Titan came blundering around the corner.

“What are you waiting for a medal for surviving, run humans” The girl said before jumping away, with that Dan grabbed my arm and pulled me over to where Georgie was waiting. 

“Dan, Where are we going?” I asked.

“Georgie said the outer-wall of wall Maria’s breached so we’re heading for the inner wall” Dan puffed.

We continued to run until we reached where Georgie was standing.

“Georgie we need to run” Dan said trying to pull her along with me. She loosened out of his grasp.

“Not that way” Georgie said. She then pulled me and Dan a different way.

“Why not?” Dan asked.

“Because this way will be quicker” Georgie replied. 

Not long later we reached the inner-wall of Wall Maria, we quickly went through the gate and joined the other citizens that had made it to safety, many of the people were trying to get onto a boat to be transported to Wall Rose. We quickly weaved in between people making our way towards the boats, we were just able to get onto the last boat before it left and made it ways up the river. We looked for a place to sit and rest after all the running we had been doing.

“How about over there?” Georgie pointed to some space next to 3 kids, who were about the same age. We walked over towards the kids, all three faces showed devastation but on the brown haired kid, anger was present on his face as well. 

“Hi, I’m Phil” I said introducing myself.

“I’m Armin” A blonde haired boy said.

“Eren” The brown haired boy said looking back at inner Wall of Wall Maria.

“Mikasa” The girl mumbled.

“I’m Georgie” Georgie said.

“Dan” Dan smiled.

I sat down next to Dan to watch a 15-meter titan crash through the inner wall of Wall Maria sending most of the Garrison Soldiers and some civilians flying. 

I started to feel queasy as I remembered what had happened only hours ago to me. The thought of it was unnerving and I couldn’t sit still thinking about what almost happened to me, my eyes were glazed with fear and I began to shake uncontrollably.

Quickly I stood up and walked, I just needed to move. Squishing past people I began to calm down.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Dan, concern covered his whole face. I finally felt every emotion I had concealed for the last couple of hours overpowering and I just broke down, hiding my face in Dan’s neck, crying into his night-shirt. 

Dan’s POV

As I was comforting Phil, I saw the brown-haired boy known as Eren start making his way towards the side of the boat, he was muttering something under his voice. His fists were clenched and tears were streaming from his eyes. 

“I’ll erase their existence from this world” He muttered over and over again. 

“Eren?” Mikasa said.

“What’s the matter, Eren?” Armin questioned while reaching for Eren’s arm. Eren forced him away

“Eren?” Armin said again.

“I’m going to kill them all …...” Eren gritted his teeth in rage. “...... Not even a single one of them will be left!”

“Eren….” Armin said gently looking at his friend with concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil’s POV

I was sat in the chapel with Dan, Georgie, Eren, Mikasa and Armin. I couldn’t help but think about that girl I saw earlier. After I calmed down I tried to analyse what had happened. It was clear the girl had something to do with it most likely that she had saved me from the titan but why? I don’t understand. It’s not as if I’m that important so why help me? And who was she? Where did she come from? And more importantly, where did she go?

“Phil? Are you okay?” Georgie asked me her eyes filled with worry.

“Uh …… Yea I was just …… daydreaming that’s all” I smiled weakly at her, but she knew something was wrong.

I couldn’t tell Georgie, could I? She’d tell Dan? Do I want to tell Dan? I don’t know if I can trust the others yet after all I’ve only just met them. So who can I tell? I need to tell someone, don’t I? Do I? Maybe I should tell Georgie I’m sure she’d understand not to tell Dan and she is a girl ……. Yes, Phil, that would definitely help in this situation ……. Good going. I can’t answer this alone, though, Georgie wasn’t there when it happened …….. But she might understand where I’m coming from and that I need to find this girl.

I slowly stood up moving away from the group, I heard footsteps behind me and once I was hearing distance away, I turned around to see that Georgie had followed me. 

“Phil, what’s wrong you know you can tell me anything right,” Georgie said. 

“If I tell you, you have to promise that you can’t tell Dan” I replied.

“Okay, I promise,” Georgie said unsurely. 

“Um… well… the thing is… um… the girl who saved my life, I never got to say thank you plus why would she save my life when I’m a complete stranger to her. She could have saved anyone who was in danger but she chose me, why would she chose me.” I confessed. 

“Phil,” Georgie said surprised before pulling him gently into a hug. “Why wouldn’t anyone choose not to save you”

“I’m not special my life is meaningless” I cried out. 

“Phil, you are special and your life has so much meaning, don’t ever think like that again” Georgie pleaded. 

“Phil, I think you should tell Dan about how you’re feeling” Georgie whispered. I quickly pulled away before looking at Georgie horrified. 

“NO, I can’t tell Dan he’ll just make fun of what I’m saying and if you dare try and tell him, I’ll tell Dan your secret.” I snapped before storming back towards Dan, Eren, Mikasa and Armin.

 

Georgie’s POV

I stood there in shock. Why would Phil think that Dan would make fun of him? I completely understand where he’s coming from. I really want to tell Dan just to prove to Phil that Dan would do the opposite of make fun of him but I can’t risk Dan finding out my secret - It’s bad enough Phil already knows.

Slowly I trudged back towards the others and sat down. All I could think about was finding this mysterious girl.

 

Dan’s POV

I turned my head to see Phil and Georgie talking at the back of the Chapel. I frowned at the thought of not being included in their conversation, What was so important that I couldn’t know?

Suddenly Phil came and sat back down followed by Georgie a few moments later. My mind wandered to what could have gone on between them. 

Were they talking about me? Do they like each other? Are they Dating? Do they hate me? 

I looked to my left where the two of them were sitting. An angry aura was surrounding Phil, Georgie on the other hand looked quite lost and confused. What happened between them, did they have an argument? Were they planning on going their separate ways and I would have to choose between who I was going to be with. I became transfixed on this idea and my mind wandered down the rabbit hole.

“We’ve got to leave and find somewhere safe,” Phil said.

“No we’re safe here, plus we need to help, we saw what happened to Shiganshina and we can’t let that happen again” Georgie replied.

“What you want to fight these creatures, you’re insane, everyone dies so for once in your pathetic existence, actually listen to me” Phil snapped.

“Phil, we have to do something” Georgie shouted.   
“Fine, you can do something but Dan and I, we don’t want anything to do with it” Phil growled before storming off. 

“You’re patheti....” 

“DAN! DAN!? DAAANNNNN! DANIEL!”

Suddenly I was back in the Chapel, both Phil and Georgie’s faces in front me.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all stood up and started to make their way out of the Chapel.

“What’s going on?” I asked as Phil and Georgie started to leave as well.

“Eren, Mikasa and Armin are going to enlist, We were planning to do the same” Georgie said.

“Are you sure you're alright with that Phil?” I asked,

“Uh - Yeah why wouldn’t I be?” Phil said.

“N-No reason I just uh nevermind, ” I said trying to avoid more questions.

“Are you going to come with us, Dan?” Georgie asked me.

“Yeah sure” I replied getting up to follow them.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil’s POV

Dan, Georgie and I followed Eren, Mikasa and Armin to the community hall so we could sign up to become soldiers. I’m not sure whether we’re doing the right thing by signing up to become soldiers, well that and I’m clumsy as hell.

I nervously followed behind - I couldn’t get that girl out of my mind. I don’t know what I’m suppose to be focused on. Why, why was I thinking so much on this one girl, I don’t her name or who she is. She not important to me, then why, why was she constantly on my mind, why do I feel so guilty. That she might be dead. What if she is dead, would it be my fault since I could have stopped her from leaving. I’m not sure if telling Georgie was the right thing to do, I feel like I’m the outsider in our little group.

 

Armin’s POV

I don’t know my feeling about bringing along some complete strangers but then again it’s not my place to say that they can’t come with us. They too were from Shiganshina and had been through the devastation that we had. Phil seemed to be holding his emotions hostage, Dan looks like he could have an break down any second and Georgie she, well she looks lost, like what happened hasn’t really caught up with her yet.

Anyway, Eren, Mikasa and I along with the other three were planning on joining the military. Eren was determined to avenge his mother, Mikasa just does anything Eren is doing and I don’t want to be left alone, I guess I can help with the brain side of things, physically then we’re going to have a problem. I don’t truthfully know why the other three are planning on joining as well, most people after seeing a titan wouldn’t want to go through that again. Maybe they lost something as well, and they’re planning on avenging like Eren with his mother.

I trudged along behind Eren and Mikasa while turning back to look at the other three, I became worried as Phil looked like he was on the verge of tears. While Eren and Mikasa were talking I decided to talk to Phil just to see if I could help him in any way.

“Are you alright, Phil?” I asked as I began to walk next to him.

“Uh yea I-I’m fine” Phil stuttered avoiding eye contact.

“Are you sure?” I asked him. I didn’t want to pressure him but I wanted to make sure he was okay.

“I’m fine” Phil said as a few tears slid down his cheeks, He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve and pretended nothing had happened.

“Talk to me if you need to” I said before catching up with Eren and Mikasa, I don’t think Phil will confide in me but I wanted to offer him some support.

 

Anonymous POV

I walked side by side with my brother, the hall was jam packed with people signing up to be military training soldiers. I saw the boy I saved in amongst them.

“Yuki, come on” My brother, Marco said pulling me by the arm. I looked towards Marco who was pulling me towards the human sat behind the a wooden object.

“Name” The human said.

“Yuki and Marco Bott” Marco replied.

“Age”

“13 years old”

“Residents”

“Jinae, Wall Rose”

“Birthday”

“June 16th”

“For both of you” The human questioned looking between the two of us.

“We’re twins Sir” Marco said.

“Oh” The human said noting this down. 

The Humans then sent us to have a ‘Medical Check’, whatever that is.

 

Georgie’s POV 

After enlisting we were shoved into a room, where a nurse took our blood and temperature. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us but whenever I looked around there was no one to be seen. I don’t know whether I’m just being paranoid or whether someone was actually watching us. I wanted to confide in the other two but I feel that I’ve caused enough trouble which would last me a lifetime. I walked outside wanting to get some fresh air and hopefully clear my mind of any paranoid thoughts.

 

Dan’s POV 

I watched Georgie leave and then turned around. Someone was watching us, I could feel the icy glare to the person but where they were, I had no idea. I didn’t know what to do, should I tell Phil or Georgie. Maybe not Phil, He’s been a little distant and stressed with the changes and I don’t want him to worry anymore. Should I go find Georgie?

I turned around to see Phil had vanished, with the amount of people here it was impossible to see where he went. Now I was torn, Do I find Phil or Georgie? I’ve lost both of them.

I looked to the exit to see Eren,Mikasa and Armin leaving because they had finished signing up.

I quickly headed for them to see if they knew where Phil was as I’m pretty sure Georgie’s outside.

“Armin?!” I called out as he was furthest behind.

He turned around and spotted me. “Uh, Dan? You okay?” He asked as I jogged towards him.

“Yeah, I just wandered if you’ve seen Phil?” I asked. We were now standing outside as It took me sometime to catch up with them - Don’t judge me.

“No, I haven’t sorry. But Georgie’s over there” He said pointing to where she could be seen sitting in the distance.

“Okay thanks, and no worries” I said as they walked off.

“GEORGIE!!” I shouted running as fast as I could over to her.

“What’s wrong Dan?” She questioned.

“I’ve lost Phil” I said once I had reached her.

“Where did you last see him?” She asked.

“In the hall where we enlisted” I told her.

“Then let’s go back and check there” She said.

“I’m pretty sure he’s gone” I said, remembering scanning everyone in the room.

“It’s worth a try though Isn’t It?” She asked

“I guess” I said as we started to make our way back to the hall.

“What were you doing outside?” I asked her.

“Just getting some fresh air, It was a little claustrophobic in there” She replied.

“Oh, But you’re okay now?” I asked her.

“Yea” She said giving me a smile. After a whole hour of searching for Phil, we came to rest where we met Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

“Where could he of gone?” I asked Georgie whilst sliding towards the floor completely out of breath.

“No idea”

“Hey, guys where have you been” A voice said behind us causing both Georgie and I to jump. We turned around to see Phil standing there.

“PHIL!” We both shouted standing up and hugging him.

“Where the hell were you?!” I asked.

"I just went to get a Uniform and when I came back in the you were gone” Phil replied.

“So we did all that searching for nothing!” I exclaimed tiredly.

“Sorry” Phil said.

“It’s not your fault Phil” Georgie said.

“Come on we’d better get you uniform as well” Phil said before pulling both Georgie and I towards the hall.

“You too had been gone for so long, I had started to believe that you had started snogging” Phil muttered but loud enough for us both to hear. Both mine and Georgie’s faces when bright red.

“Was I wrong?” Phil asked. My cheeks started to turn pink.

"Yes, Phil you were wrong, we were trying to find you” I muttered looking away.

“Uhhh really?” Phil said not entirely convinced.

“Yes really” Georgie said saving me from having to answer again.

“If you say so” Phil said cheekily, He was starting to act more like the Phil he was before all of this shit happened.

 

Yuki’s POV

I watched from the distance as the blond girl and the boys walked away. There was something about the boy. He had a hidden aura about him, it was the same as the brown haired boy named Eren. Maybe they were it, born something different, not human.


	4. Chapter 4

Phil’s POV 

It was now late in the evening and the three of us needed to get some sleep as tomorrow we would be heading to the training camps tomorrow.

We slept in an old abandoned building as most of the fleers did as they had nowhere to go.

There we about 10 of us in the large building which was almost church like.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin were also there, We didn’t know the other people.

Everyone was asleep apart from Dan and I. I could see he was gazing at where Georgie was lay asleep.

“You like her don’t you” I said.

“What no, she’s a friend” Dan shot back.

“You don’t have to lie to me Dan” I replied.

“Yes I like her, just don’t tell her that” Dan said before turning to face me.

“Why haven’t you asked her out then” I questioned.

“Because, she wouldn’t like me, with all my flaws who would” Dan sighed. 

“Do you believe that Dan, every flaw you have someone will like you for, I think you should ask her out. You will never know if she likes you unless you ask” I told him before turning over and went to sleep.

I heard Dan sigh as he lay down too. I know he’ll need a bit more convincing but at least I’ve planted the idea in his head.

After about 15 more minutes I finally fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

Dan’s POV

I was woken suddenly when someone started to shake me. As I opened my eyes I saw It was a black haired girl. 

“Who are you” I questioned looking around to see it was still night but early hours of the morning. 

“Human” The girl said before walking off. 

“Hey, who are you” I shouted getting up and following after her. Once I got outside she was nowhere to be seen. I searched around for a while but there was no sign of her. When I got back to the abandoned church, people had started waking up, and Phil was one of them. 

“Hey, where’d you go” Phil asked. 

“Some girl was hovering over me before walking off, I was looking for her” I replied. 

“You sure you weren’t dreaming it” Phil questioned. 

“No” 

“Well maybe she was telling you telepathically that you should ask Georgie out” Phil teased. 

“What are you two talking about” A voice said from behind us. Phil and I quickly turned around to see a really sleepy Georgie standing there. 

“Nothing” Both Phil and I said. 

“What time is it?” Georgie asked stretching, thankfully ignoring what had happened before.

“No clue” Phil said.

“Maybe we should follow Eren and that lot” I said pointing to where they were leaving “Maybe they’re going to the training facility already”.

“Yeah good idea” Phil said.

We started to follow after them, weaving in and out, dodging everyone who was in our way, we finally reached the wagons which were taking us to the training camps. I climbed on, Georgie sat on my right and Phil was on my left. 

It was a long and tiring ride and I think I may have fallen asleep on Georgie at some point which is another embarrassing thing I’ve done to add to my list of fails. I was so embarrassed that I didn’t look at her for the rest of the journey. Luckily Phil was oblivious to all of this and so he couldn’t tease me about it. Once we arrive at the camp we were shoved into sleeping quarters, luckily I was in the same on as Phil. Eren and Armin was also in the same quarters. Everyone else was a complete stranger, I don’t even recognise anyone from the hall or even Shiganshina. 

After that we were put into lines where we were to meet our instructor, Instructor Shadis. He was basically an old creepy bald man with lots of wrinkles.

“Name” said bald man shouted at me.

“Dan Howell, Sir” 

“Hometown”

“Shiganshina” 

“Why did you join” 

“To fight our enemies, Sir”

“You’ll be good for titan bait” The Instructor said before walking to another person, a boy with freckles. 

“NAME!” The man shouted

“Marco Bott” The boy said

“Good job” the man said before walking to the next boy leaving all the cadets confused.

As the man went on I zoned out. What the heck happened with that boy and who was the girl that I saw this morning. I really hope I’m not going crazy. I heard the Instructor started yelling at someone which brought me back into reality. I looked over to see that a red haired girl was eating a potato, why a potato of all things. But that’s when I saw it. The girl standing next to the freckled boy. It was the same girl from last night or earlier this morning. She was also the same girl which saved Phil’s life as well. 

Once the introduction thing was over, I walked straight toward the girl who was now in a conversation with the freckled person. It’s seemed that they noticed me storming towards them. 

“You!” I said pointing my finger towards her

“Human”


	5. Chapter 5

Marco’s POV

“You!” A brown haired boy shouted at Yuki.

“Human” She muttered.

What did this boy want with my sister.

He was walking towards us quickly.

As he reached us he pointed again at Yuki.

“What do you want with my Sister?!” I blurted out. The boy seemed startled at my question.  
Yuki rolled her eyes. She hated it when I tried to ‘protect’ her.

“You're the girl I saw this morning and you're the girl that saved Phil!” The boy said loudly.  
A black haired boy in the distance immediately turned his head towards us and walked towards us. What has my Sister got involved in.

I turned towards Yuki and waited for her to answer.

“Fuck off whistle dick” Yuki said before walking off and the black haired boy ran over followed by a blonde. 

“Please, forgive my sister, she’s not good with others” I said before chasing after her. 

“What was that about?” I questioned once I had caught up with her. 

“I’ll explain later” Yuki replied. 

“Okay” I didn’t push knowing I wasn’t going to get anything else from her. As we headed toward the food quarter, I notice a two toned haired boy, fuck he’s hot. I heard a little chuckle, I turned to look at Yuki who was holding a hand over her mouth. My face flushed, once I realised that I had said it out loud. 

“Come on Loverboy, let’s feed your gay ass” Yuki said before pulling me toward the wooden building. 

Phil’s POV

“Who was that?” Georgie asked Dan once we’d finally reached him.

“That was the girl I saw this morning Phil!” Dan said. I saw Georgie’s face drop.

“Ow what did she say to you?” I asked him

“Her exact words were ‘Fuck off Whistle dick’” Dan said laughing.

He started to walk towards the wooden building where we eat. I followed him but noticed Georgie didn’t. I glanced behind me but she was already gone.

“So yeah you happy now?” Dan asked.

“Happy?”

“The girl who saved you is here!” He exclaimed.

“Wait?” I questioned “That girl saved me?” I asked.

“Yeah” He said “I thought you heard and came over”.

“No. I only heard my name” I explained.

“Oh, well yeah she’s the one who saved you” Dan said then stopped.

“Oh that is great!” I said, now I just need to find her and thank her.

“Wait” Dan said before we walked in to take our seats. “Where’s Georgie?” He asked.

“I don’t know” I said walking in the warmth leaving Dan outside.

Georgie’s POV

I watched as the girl took her seat next to her freckled brother. How dare she say something like that to Dan. I stormed up to her before yanking at her shoulder. 

“What do you want” She said, her eyes void of emotions. 

“To apologise to Dan” 

“No, apologise are a sign of weakness, the last thing you need here is to show you’re weak” 

“You’re female, you meant to be weaker than males” I snapped.

“What and you're one of those female who snuggle up to anyone who looks at you twice” The girl shouted back. 

“Yuki” The freckled boy said pulling at her arm. 

“What’s going on here” Instructor Shadis questioned before walking into the building. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her Sir, she came in here screaming her head off like a lunatic” She said pulling the most innocent face, I’ve ever seen.

“Watts, join Blouse on the track” Shadis said. 

“But sir” 

“Not buts cadet, you want to become a soldier then start taking orders, track now” Shadis shouted. I gave the girl a death stare before storming off towards the track. 

Armin’s POV 

I saw Phil sitting by himself eating so I decided to go join him.

“Hey” I said sitting down.

“Hey” Phil said looking up from his food.

“Are you okay?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I’m a lot better now actually thanks” He said smiling at me.

“Why are you sitting alone?” I asked.

“I dunno where Georgie is ,or Dan as the last time I saw him I left him standing outside” Phil explained.

“Ah, okay” I replied. Phil and I chatted some more while we finished eating.

Georgie’s POV

That lying bitch, I can’t believe that she could sweet talk herself out of trouble. It’s our first day here and I’ve already made an enemy. I won’t stand to be bullied by her. 

Yuki’s POV 

I left Marco eating, once I had finished. I wanted to map out the whole area in my brain, making sure there were viable exits if needed. Once I stepped out of the man-made building, I noticed someone lying on the ground. I stepped towards it to see, it was the brown haired human from earlier, no sign of any wounds for show that he was dead. Crouching down I poked the human on the back. I noise of discomfort felt the human mouth, but still he didn’t move from his position. I then poke it again, the same noise was made was created but still it didn’t get up. Deciding to leave the creature to its ritual. Humans were so fascinating with the strange rituals and buildings.

Dan’s POV 

Does anyone have respect for a person having an existential crisis? No, they do not as I was rudely interrupted of my thoughts when someone decided to poke me, how rude.  
I decided maybe having an existential crisis in the entrance of the building wasn’t the best idea I’ve had so I decided to move. As I got up I saw Georgie and another girl - the one who was eating the potato - heading back from the track, they looked really tired. I thought the instructor only made people run round when they had done something wrong so why was Georgie there.

I waited for them towards me as they probably wanted food. When Georgie saw me I smiled at her and she forced a smile back.

“Hey, What happened?” I asked her as she came closer.

“Don’t ask” She answered. Her and the girl continued to walk into the building and I followed realising I hadn’t had any food and I was starving. We all got some food and sat down at a table and I learned the girl who likes potatoes is called Sasha.

“Here you are” Phil said, walking over followed by Armin. 

“What took you so long?” Phil questioned taking a seat next to me. 

“I was having an existential crisis” I replied before digging into my food. 

“An existential crisis, what’s that?” Armin asked. 

“It’s when someone starts contemplating life and death, whilst lying face first on the floor” Phil answered. 

“You have dirt on you face” Georgie laughed before using her sleeve to brush of the dirt on my face.

“Thanks” I squeaked out feeling my cheeks heat up, why do I end up looking so much more awkward when there are more people present.  
I could see Sasha exchanging confused glances with Phil and Armin. I continued to eat my food until I heard Phil whispering something to Armin and Sasha which caused them both to laugh and my cheeks to heat up again as I had a feeling it involved me.

I quickly shoved my food down my throat before making a running from everything, shouting the excuse that I needed the toilet. God I’m so awkward, She’ll never like me.

 

Sasha’s POV

We all sat there laughing at Dan’s excuse as he ran off. These people are really nice which is really cool and I’ll hope we’ll stay friends, but food comes first. Am I right or am I right. After eating the glorious thing called food, we were order to our quarters to sleep since we had a busy day tomorrow, apparently.

Phil’s POV

After a really good night sleep in a proper bed I was awake - Really early, I know Dan’s not going to be happy.

I got dressed and headed to get some breakfast before the day’s activities. When I walked in the room I saw Sasha, Georgie and a very sleepy Dan sat at a table.

“Good morning guys” I said cheerily as I sat down next to Sasha and Dan.

“Morning” Mumbled Dan before slumping against my shoulder, looking like he was about to fall asleep again. 

“Who woke him up?” I questioned looking over at Georgie. 

“Some guy called Jean, apparently both he and Eren were arguing next to Dan’s bed” Georgie replied.

“It was Soooooooooooo annoying” Dan groaned.

“There there” Sasha said “Do you want Georgie to give you a hug” She teased.

Dan froze and looked away from everyone, while Georgie silently ate her food.

“Does anyone know what we’re doing today” I asked.

“Hopefully nothing” Sasha said “I’m still tired from running yesterday”.

“A test to see whether we can master standing in the harness for the 3D maneuver gear” Armin said whilst walked towards us, followed by Eren and Mikasa. 

“Ugh” Sasha said facing hitting the table in despair. I notice Georgie giving a death stare at someone, I looked over to where she was looking to see Yuki and Marco. Marco was busy eating but Yuki was replying the death staring which was probably ten times worse. I hope she’s okay.

After we had finished breakfast we headed to the area where the gear is kept. I was really nervous I’d mess up and not be able to do it as I’m very clumsy.  
Dan was still really sleepy and kept holding onto Georgie and I for support. Once we reached the storage room, we were handed our gear, before we headed towards the apparatus. Once we reach it there were already some students using the apparatus, one was Yuki and another was Marco, both of them were balancing. 

Once we got closer, it looked like Yuki was fast asleep. The Instructor seemed to just notice this and went over to her and shook her awake before turning to walk back off. Yuki looked at the Instructor in disgust before spitting onto him. The Instructor suddenly turning to face her, his face was horrified. 

“Sorry Sir that wasn’t meant to hit you. I had a bit of flem in my mouth and you know how it feels” Yuki said pulling the most innocent face ever. 

The Instructor didn’t get mad at her or make her run a lap of the track her even got someone to take her back to the dorms so she could sleep because she wasn’t ‘feeling well’.

“She can literally get away with anything! That’s so cool!” Sasha said.

“Yeah no kidding” Georgie said sarcastically.

We were just about to have our turns when I realised Dan was gone. I turned around but he wasn’t there. I was just about to ask Georgie and Sasha where he was when I realised he was asleep on the ground. I let out a sigh before crouching down before shaking him awake.

“Five more minutes Mum” Dan muttered before rolling over.

“Dan get up!” I said shaking him again.

“Fine! Fine!” He said in defeat slowly getting up from the floor.

“You’ve got dirt on your face again” Georgie said before using her sleeve to brush it off.

I silently cooed at the two of them. Dan seemed to notice this and flushed bright pink. Thankfully Georgie was too busy staring into Dan’s eyes to notice. I really want Dan to ask Georgie out but it seems like I might need to give him a hand, maybe without him realising.

“Maybe you should get dirt on your face more often” Sasha said causing both Georgie and Dan to blush.

“NEXT LINE” Instructor Shadis shouted causing everyone to jump.

This meant it was my turn as the rest of my group (Dan, Georgie, Sasha and Armin) voted me to go first. I attached my harness to the wires, I then nodded at the cadet behind me, to raise me from the ground. I was wobbly at first but soon stabilized. I focused really hard and I managed to balance properly and my turn was over.

Next was Sasha and she managed to do it immediately, when I asked her how she said she just envisioned a potato and it worked.

Next was Georgie, she too wobbled a bit but then gained her balance. Armin was after and it was like he was born to be in that harness, since he didn’t falter of anything he hung there like he was a greek god of harnesses. Lastly it was Dan’s turn and it didn’t go too well, since Dan fell straight to sleep after he was lifted up from the ground. On his second attempt he was able to hang there just like the rest of us, since he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with the banging headache he was going to have after hitting it on the stone floor.

“My head hurts so much!” Dan complained as Georgie, him and I went to have lunch. “I want to sleep forever” He groaned as the pain grew worse.

I went up with Georgie to get our lunch, she got Dan’s as well as he’d gone at sat down at a table straight away.

“There you go” Georgie said putting the plate in front of Dan. He continued to sit with his head lay on the table and groan in pain.

“Are you okay Dan?” Georgie asked. He didn’t answer. “Do you want me to take you to the nurse?” She offered.

Dan raised his head slightly off the table “No I’ll be okay” He said “I think I just need a hug and sleep” Dan continued then lay his head back on the table. 

“Well I’m sure Georgie would be happy to comply” Sasha muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Dan’s POV

After a long sleep and a cuddle with Georgie - Don’t judge me my head still hurts a little, I was feeling better but for not doing all the afternoon’s activity because I would most likely fall over the Instructor made me run the track. Time for another existential crisis!

Phil and Georgie said that’d they'd never make fun of my running again if I did it so I tried and I did finish it but I felt worse, people shouldn’t be allowed to punish people in this way - It’s abuse.

Anyway, it was the next day so now we had more activities - yay. I wish I could have a job that would let me sleep all the time but that doesn't seem like it will happen sadly.

Today we’d have to learn how to control the gear then learn how to manage keeping track of supply so we didn’t run out of fuel, that would be very bad so I need to make sure I pay attention which might prove quite challenging.

Phil’s POV

We all had just finished breakfast and were heading to where kept the gear. Sasha and Armin were talking and so were Eren and Mikasa, so I decided to join in with Dan and Georgie’s conversation.

“You guys all right?” I asked as I sped up so I could walk next to them.

“Yea” Georgie smiled “Dan said he’s actually going to focus today” She joked while playfully jabbing Dan in the arm.

I laughed at the thought of Dan being sensible, He’s always got something to joke about.

“Hey! You guys are mean” Dan pouted as Georgie and I continued to laugh at him “I can spend long amounts of time without joking around!” He whined.

“Sure, you can Dan” I said then continuing to laugh again with Georgie.

We then arrived where the gear was stored and all got our gear ready. I’m nervous, I want to do well but at the same time I know this is dangerous and I’m scared. I having a feeling Dan and Georgie will do well and I’ll get left behind, after all I needed saving before I’m pretty much useless.

“Are you all right Phil?” Georgie asked me “You’re shaking” She said putting her hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

“I-I’m fine” I said, my nerves growing “I’m just a little nervous” I said trying to compose myself.

“You’re really warm, do you need me to get you some water or something” Georgie said then checking my temperature again.

“I’m fine” I protested looking over to see Dan glaring at me. Was he jealous of me getting attention from Georgie? He couldn’t be could he I mean I know he likes her but still.

I shook off his glare as we followed the rest of the group to a wide open forest a mile or so away, here we would practise using the equipment and how to effectively work as a team.

The Instructor put us in groups of 4 where we had to stick together and evaluate what mistakes we were making when using the gear - The Instructor said we’d get the hang of it in no time.

I was with Dan, Georgie, and Sasha. 

“Lester’s group we have a have an odd number of people so I’m putting Yuki into your group for the time being” The Instructor said. 

“Of course, Sir” Sasha replied before grabbing Yuki arm and pulling her towards our group. 

“Why her” I heard Georgie mutter under her breathe as Yuki was dragged over to us. Yuki’s face was blank making me unable to read whatever emotions she was feeling about it but then again Yuki’s face had always been blank even when she saved me from the Titan, she never looked horrified or scared with what was in front of her, like everyone else did. It was almost if she was comfortable with it in a strange way.

Yuki’s POV

I was pulled towards the group of humans, these people, does life have something against me or does this instructor just hate me. I felt the human boy eyes staring at me, his eyes scanning over my face trying to read my emotions. I glanced over at him through the corner of my eye, he seemed excited in a way, but I’m not quite sure why. 

This is so pointless, I already know how to use the gear, it's so easy but then again, I have been training ever since I was young but knowing this I can't wait to see these idiots fall on their faces. I shot the cables into the nearest tree and took off, I could feel the eyes of everyone below, I turned and glared at them “Are you coming or not” I shouted before taking off again, it doesn’t matter if we are in groups, we’re still getting marked as an individual. 

I could hear them following me, the trees making large rustling sounds, I could see the brightly coloured flares signalling where the finish was and decided to lead my group to a higher route. I landed onto the highest branch of the tallest tree and waited for the others to follow. 

“The flares signalling the finish line are visible from high up, if we follow this route we will probably get here before everyone else” I informed them before taking off again. I continued to look back every now and then to make sure they were keeping up with my speed when I noticed human girl (Georgie) starting to struggle. I slowed my pace and allowed the others to overtake before I noticed that an important part of her gear had snapped a part. 

Georgie’s POV

I started struggling halfway through the race, I tried to keep up with them all but I could but i started to fall behind. I heard something snap from behind me but I didn’t have the chance to turn around to look.

“Help me” I screamed before I started falling.


End file.
